50 reasons that you are obsessed with doctor who
by charlotteicewolf77
Summary: i saw a lot of these on fanfiction and thought what the hell.


**YOU KNOW YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH DOCTOR WHO WHEN…**

YOU KNOW YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH DOCTOR WHO WHEN:

50 reasons to find out whether you are obsessed with doctor who!

You have forgotten what colour your bedroom walls are because they are completely covered in doctor who posters

You made a TARDIS cube except you didn't just print one off of the computer, you painstakingly spent 5 hours bent over the computer desk making one by hand to show just how dedicated you are to the show.

You cried when you saw that the ninth doctor and rose left Jack behind in the parting of the ways episode.

You cried when you saw Rose leave the doctor.

You cried when Donna had her memories removed.

You cried at the end of angels take Manhattan.

You spend almost all of your free time reading doctor who related stuff on fanfiction.

You write lots of doctor who fanfiction.

You want to be abducted by massive aliens so the doctor can come and rescue you and you can become a companion.

You know which actor played all the doctor and can say the names off the top of your head.

Your friends are constantly telling you to shut up about doctor who.

When the doctor was sad in last of the time lords you were sad too.

You refuse to eat any other sweet except for jelly babies

You know all of the recent doctor's most memorable speeches off by heart.

You have replaced the God in oh my God with TARDIS, oh my TARDIS!

Ever since watching silence in the library you have counted your own shadows just to make sure you are completely safe.

You ramble in conversations just like the doctor.

When you saw that the impossible astronaut episode was dedicated to Elisabeth Sladen you cried your eyes out for ages.

If ever some one says that aliens are not real you immediately jump down their throats and tell them that they are wrong, even if it is the super strict teacher at school and she puts you in detention.

When in said detention you pull your phone out and secretly read doctor who fanfiction under the desk while ignoring said super strict teacher who is destroying your brain with mindless drabble.

Every time you see chips in the school cafeteria you immediately think of krillitanes.

You have the doctor who theme tune as your phone's ring tone.

You heard a lost child shouting in the street for his mummy and you completely flipped out and ran away as fast as possible.

You watch and rewatch doctor who episodes on your phone when the computer is broken even though it takes up a lot of battery.

You immediately threaten anybody who says that anything that is doctor who related with a Jackie Tyler slap.

Even though the classic doctor who shows weren't as fast paced at the new ones you still watch them just because they are doctor who.

You have a doctor who plushie and cuddle it a night so he can fend away any scary aliens with his sonic screwdriver.

You see relate everything you see to doctor who.

When anyone tells the knock knock who's there doctor doctor who doctor who joke you just roll your eyes at their immaturity and go find somebody else to talk to because those people are just too stupid to understand the importance of doctor who.

Whenever a bully comes up to you and pins you to the wall you look them straight in the eye and say 'if you were smart, and I mean really smart. If you valued your safety and your continued existence on this planet then there is one thing you never put in a head lock, one thing and that is me.' Then you just go totally mental and fight them off.

You have tried to dial 00700900416 at least once in your life and you know what that number means.

Every time your mum buys herself a new lipstick you immediately snatch it to check to see if it is a sonic lipstick like Sarah Jane had.

Whenever somebody says doctor you turn to see if it is **the** doctor.

You know what TARDIS stands for.

You know what a vortex manipulator is.

Whenever doctor who is on the telly you immediately hide the remote so that nobody can change the channel.

When you went on a school trip to Rome and saw a statue of an angel you started screaming at everyone not to blink.

Even if your dad just buys a garden gnome you immediately tell him to get rid of it.

You rip out the last page of a book.

You yell Geronimo when ever you go on a rollercoaster

You understand exactly how Rose turned Jack immortal

You got angry when you saw Miracle Day, torchwood because you know that that is not how Jack's immortality works.

You were so happy when you discovered the Sarah Jane adventures you almost cried.

You saw blink and didn't sleep for a month.

You annoy your dad by chucking all the tools in his tool box everywhere in search of the sonic screwdriver.

Even though you think that the Doctor's sonic screwdriver is AWESOME, you did agree with Jack in the empty child because after all who does look at a screwdriver and think ooh, this could be a bit more sonic?

When writing an English essay you accidently transferred to Gallifreyan and although you were very proud of your work you still had to translate it all back into English because your English teacher said so as she does not understand how great doctor who is.

Doctor who makes you proud to be British.

You noticed that when the ship crashed into big ben in the 2005 episode that the clock face's numbers were invented.

You read you know you are obsessed with doctor who when…. Lists just to see how many things you have done.


End file.
